Open windows pose a risk of serious injury or death to children and pets. It is particularly problematic during warm summer months when people are likely to open windows in an attempt to cool their homes. In fact, the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC), in 2010, estimated that about eight deaths occur annually to children age 5 or younger while an estimated 3,300 children in the same age group are treated each year in U.S. hospital emergency departments. Hospitalization was required for about 34 percent of these children.
Accordingly, CPSC recommends the use of window guards. Certain models of window guards can be cumbersome and time consuming to install. Additionally, window guards should comply with certain guidelines. Among several requirements, state and/or federal regulations often require that window guards have a releasable feature which allows the guard to be released and removed from the inside without the use of a release key, separate tools, or excessive force, so as to permit escape in the event of an emergency.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safety guard or gate for placement in a frame of an opening to prevent a child or pet from passing though the opening. A further need exists for such a safety guard or gate to be easily locked and unlocked into place in the event of an emergency and to function properly even if it has been damaged due to use. Yet, another need exists for such a safety guard or gate to be collapsible to allow for easy storage and placement on a retail shelf.